El amor no es siempre feliz
by Love12Queen
Summary: Hinata cometió un error cuando cumplió 16 años, ahora ya con 26 años, lo único que quiere es remediarlo. OneShot, pero se puedo convertir en TwoShot Basado en un universo alterno.


¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí?

No sé cuantas personas me han dado el sentido pésame, tampoco es como si les prestara atención. El día es soleado, muy diferente a como me siento.

\- Lo siento tanto, Hinata.

\- N-no es t-tu culpa, Sa-sakura-san – Me sonríe triste y sigue de largo, hasta donde está sentado él que algún día fue el amor de mi vida.

Es la verdad. No es su culpa. Es culpa de ese maldito demonio.

\- _No deberías pensar así, Hime_ – Me estremezco con su voz.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hina-chan? – Siento que alguien me toma del brazo. Mi mirada, antes puesta en el piso, se posa en esa persona.

\- Es-estoy bien, Ino-chan – Sonrió un poco y ella me abraza.

\- Estoy a tu lado, Hina-chan, y nada podrá alejarme de ti.

\- _Eso crees_ – La voz del demonio me asusta un poco.

\- Lo sé-sé, Ino-chan – Me separo lentamente – Sa-saldré por un poco de-de aire.

\- No tardes, o iré por ti – Besa mi frente y me deja ir.

Evito la máxima gente que puedo, y salgo de allí, hasta un callejón cercano.

\- Si-si le haces al-algo a Ino, hare que-que desaparezcas – Lo amenazo.

\- _Tú fuiste quien me convoco, no sé por qué te molestas conmigo_ – Sonríe con autosuficiencia.

\- Quería a-a alguien que me-me quisiera y me a-amara, no al-alguien que me lastime.

\- _¡Pues fue tu error!_ – Grita molesto, suspira relajándose – _Pediste a alguien que te amara, y te amo, Hime, pero no de la forma que tu quieres._

\- ¿P-por qué eres ta-tan cruel? – Siento como las lágrimas amenazan por salir, pero me obligo a relajarme. No voy a llorar de nuevo por su culpa.

\- _Soy un demonio, es nuestra naturaleza_ – Vuelve a sonreír mientras se acerca a mí.

\- Te odio.

\- _Que lo digas no hará que ellos regresen_ – Comienza a reír divertido y se esfuma. Dejándome sola con mis recuerdos.

" _Siempre fue una niña mimada y amada por mi familia y amigos. A pesar de eso, mi personalidad era tímida y me gustaba ayudar a todo el mundo, lo que me hizo ganar muchos amigos, aunque algunos se aprovecharon de mí. Mi tartamudeo fue de nacimiento, un problema que la cual mi timidez hacia difícil que me curara._

 _Aun así, siempre fui feliz. Mis padres y hermana me amaban, mis amigos me cuidaban y elogiaban mis artes culinarias, incluso mi tío me veía como a una hija y Neji siempre me recibía con una sonrisa, solo a mí, a los demás nos miraba serio._

 _La gente decía que cualquier chico deseaba ser mi novio, y quien no quisiera mi amor, era un tonto. Mi madre me dijo un día, que llegaría esa chico y aunque sea tarde, se iba a dar cuenta de que valgo mucho. Pero no sabían que yo ya estaba enamorada. Un enamoramiento que duro 8 años._

 _Cumplía 16 años cuando rompieron mi corazón. Amanecí feliz por mi cumpleaños, Hanabi y mis padres me llenaron de regalos y abrazos; incluso Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru me sorprendieron en la escuela con una gran torta._

 _Al terminar las clases por ese día, mi padre me esperaba para ir a cenar en familia, mi último regalo del día. Mientras corría a la salida, los vi. El chico que amaba besaba a otra chica. La chica de quien llevaba enamorado el mismo tiempo que yo de él. No dije nada, solo seguí mi camino. Aparente estar bien el resto del día. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, fue que pude librarme de todo ese malestar que aguante. Antes de las 12, mire por la ventana y antes de dormir pedí mi deseo._

 ** _Deseo conocer a alguien me ame y cuide de mi_**

 _Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a un chico guapo muy cerca de mi rostro. Casi grite del susto, pero me explico que él era Sasuke, mi deseo, quien me amaría, protegería y me haría olvidar a Naruto. Y por los siguientes dos meses lo logro._

 _No me dolía ver a Naruto con Sakura, hasta me alegraba por ellos. Aunque nadie, más que yo podía ver a Sasuke, era feliz. Me regalaba flores, caminaba a mi lado cuando salía a dar un paseo, y me repetía que me amaba._

 _Todo comenzó a ir mal cuando Kiba se me confesó. Le dije que no lo amaba de esa forma, que lo quería solo como un amigo. Triste, comprendió y me deseo ser feliz; me dejo en mi casa y siguió hasta la suya. Sasuke no estaba esperándome con flores ese día. No le pregunte el por que cuando regreso tarde._

 _Una llamada de Shino me despertó al día siguiente. Kiba estaba muerto. Lo había atropellado un conductor borracho._

 _El luto duro un mes. Todo volvió a ser como antes, pero Sasuke ya no regalaba flores ni salía conmigo, solo decía que me amaba._

 _Cuando cumplí 17 años, mi padre organizo una reunión con su hermano y su hijo, mi primo Neji. El lugar fue en nuestra casa, y todo iba perfecto gracias a mi madre. Luego padre soltó la razón de dicha reunión, Neji y yo estábamos comprometidos. Por un lado me sentí triste porque no me iba a casar con alguien a quien amara, pero por otro lado, Neji siempre me protegía y me aconsejaba desde que éramos unos niños. Al finalizar la velada, madre me dijo la razón del compromiso. Neji pidió mi mano en matrimonio alegando que estaba enamorado de mí y haría lo que fuera por hacerme feliz._

 _Esa noche mi madre me dijo que me amaba más que a nadie. Sasuke no apareció en toda la noche. Supe que todo iba mal cuando padre llego llorando a mi habitación, pidiendo que cuidara a Hanabi. Mi madre había muerto de un paro cardiaco. Nos mudamos luego de su funeral, padre no soportaba estar en la misma casa en la que murió su amor. Neji estuvo a mi lado. Sentí que me estaba enamorando de él, pero fue muy tarde. Justo el día que habíamos decidido comenzar con los planes de la boda, trataron de robarle y terminaron matándolo._

 _Para cuando cumplí los 19, conocí a Gaara. Era tan diferente que llamo mi atención desde el momento en que se mudo a la casa del frente._

 _Gracias a él, mi tartamudeo fue desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía una bonita voz y que mi pasión era cantar. Con todo y actitud seria, me pidió que fuera su novia, sin pensarlo mucho acepte. Olvide a Sasuke por completo._

 _Gaara fue mi primera vez. Por fuera aparenta ser frio y sin emociones, pero en verdad es muy apasionado. Esa noche, fue la última vez que lo vi._

 _Al día siguiente, su hermana lo encontró con golpes en la cabeza y una frase en la pared con sangre. Lo llevo al hospital, por un milagro se salvo. Pero perdió la memoria. No me recordaba. Nunca sabré si Temari se lo llevo lejos por su bien o el mío. Fue Naruto, quien resulto ser el mejor amigo de Gaara, quien me dijo todo, pues Temari no me dejaba verlo. Decía que era mi culpa._

 _Y fue cuando lo comprendí. Kiba, mi madre, Neji y Gaara, todo fue culpa de Sasuke._

 _Le pedí que se fuera, que me dejara en paz, pero se negaba. Decidí ignorarlo y evitar cualquier relación amorosa, incluso me aleje de mi padre y Hanabi, por su bien._

 _Fui a la universidad de Tokio, y padre me regalo un pequeño apartamento para mí. Fue en la universidad cuando me di cuenta que las chicas no me eran indiferentes. Evite cualquier relación de amistad, pero Ino, a quien conocí en una clase que compartíamos, insistía tanto, que no le importo que nuestra amistad se basara en estudiar en silencio en la biblioteca y luego cada quien para su casa._

 _Para cuando me gradué, Ino era muy importante para mí. No me molesto ni me asqueo que me confesara que le gustaban las chicas, la apoye y antes de darme cuenta, comenzamos a salir. Aunque fue ella quien me hizo ver que nuestras salidas eran citas y los regalos no eran por nuestros cumpleaños nada más. Lo admito, siempre fui despistada e inocente. Con una sonrisa, y una mente positiva, acepte salir con ella sin importarme Sasuke._

 _Dos semanas antes de cumplir 26 años, Ino me sorprendió con una visita de mi padre y Hanabi. Quería que hiciera las paces con mi familia._

 _Hanabi me perdono, me extrañaba mucho, así como yo a ella. Y acepto feliz a Ino y el hecho de que saliera con ella. Padre fue más reacio. No entendía por qué me aleje, Ino hablo con él y cuando vio lo feliz que era, me perdono. Pero dijo lo que más temía._

 _\- Te amo más que a nada, Hija – Casi lloro cuando lo dijo. No de felicidad. De miedo. Ino no entendía pero acepto mi petición de nunca decir que me ama, así que siempre me mimaba y me regalaba libros._

 _Al día siguiente, Hanabi me llamo confirmando mi mayor temor. Padre había muerto, igual que nuestra madre."_

Decido regresar al funeral de mi padre antes de que Ino se preocupe.

Luego del funeral, Ino y yo regresamos a nuestra casa. Cuando salgo del baño, me lleva a nuestra cama y se arrodilla.

\- Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero no puedo esperar más – Saca una cajita de su chaqueta y me congelo – Hinata, te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti, soy un desastre y mi personalidad es muy difícil pero tú me hiciste cambiar y me das amor sin pedir nada a cambio, así que, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Si – Susurro inconscientemente en voz baja, pero Ino logra escucharme y sonríe poniéndome el anillo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Hina-chan – Me desea. Beso a Ino con desespero. No quiero que Sasuke la lastime. La amo ¡Maldición!

Hacemos el amor como si fuera la última vez. Ino no lo sabe, pero yo sí. Esta sería la última vez.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, camino a la sala y se siento en el sofá, sabiendo que Sasuke me mira.

El reloj marca las 11:59pm.

\- _Nunca podrás deshacerte de mí, Hime_ – Se a lo que se refiere. Va a lastimar a Ino.

Miro por la ventana, así como cuando cumplí 16, y suspiro.

 ** _Deseo volver a cuando cumplí 16 años para evitar tanto sufrimiento_**

Escucho gritar a Sasuke con furia y lo siguiente que siento es un vacio en el estomago, antes de ver como todo a mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro.

...

Hola! :3

Este es mi primer fic, así que disculpen si no es bueno T-T

Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Si quieren que haga una segunda parte, solo comenten n.n


End file.
